


Hunt Gone Wrong (The Coda Pt. I)

by SammyHarvelle



Series: Hunter: A Supernatural Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyHarvelle/pseuds/SammyHarvelle
Summary: On her first hunt, Melody is kidnapped by a demon.
Series: Hunter: A Supernatural Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007244





	Hunt Gone Wrong (The Coda Pt. I)

**Trigger Warning: Death**

It's November, River turned seventeen a few weeks ago, and Melody is twelve. After months and months of begging, pleading, and training, Bobby has agreed to bring them both on a more dangerous hunt with him. He doesn’t want them to become hunters, and wishes they would just grow up normal, but River is stubborn, and melody tends to follow her. The hunt is up in New Jersey, where Bobby has tracked a demon that killed a bunch of people in Maine. Until now, River has only been on a few hunts, and this is Melody’s first. 

The excitable pre-teen is sitting in the backseat of Bobby’s car, bouncing up and down with the sort of restless energy possessed only by small children and nervous people. River is in the passenger seat, and Bobby is behind the wheel. Unlike Melody, neither of them seem too excited. This is dangerous, and they could get hurt. Melody was too young to be there when they burned her and River's parents, but River wasn’t. She watched as her mom and dad's mangled remains were piled on a pyre and given a hunter's funeral. She knows what monsters can do.

Soon, they arrive at the abandoned farmstead the demon is supposedly hiding out in. The place has been vacant for close to half a century now since its inhabitants died off. Out of the many buildings, from a barn to a silo to a chicken coop to stables, only the farmhouse is still standing, though even it looks worse for wear. Parking a little ways away, they hover by the car for a few minutes, as Bobby runs through the plan once more. Bobby and River are going to have their demon blades, and Melody will stick by River with a flask of holy water. Both girls are wearing anti-possession charms around their necks. Above all, he tells them to be careful. 

They head off into the building, easily breaking the flimsy old lock. It's dark, but a hazy light shines through the boarded-up windows, giving a half-view of the rooms beyond. They split off, Bobby taking the lower floor, River and Melody taking the upper. The stairs creak slightly, so they proceed with caution. River forgets to check that Melody is staying behind her, and after the eighth or so room realizes her sister is nowhere to be seen. 

”Melody? Mels, this isn’t funny! Don’t play pranks on me” River said, trying to figure out where her sister went. She opens her mouth to call out again but is interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere else in the house. In an instant, River is running out of the room she was in, pounding down the stairs. 

”Melody hold on! I'm coming!” She shouts, skidding through the rooms of the ground floor. She comes back to the entryway of the house, and what she sees makes her heart stop. 

The demon stands there, currently possessing the body of a young male. He has an arm around Melody, holding her to his chest, and the other arm holding a knife to her neck. Melody looks terrified, her face glistening with tears, though she still tries to twist her way out. 

”Well, looks like this runt isn’t the only hunter here today. Shame, I was hoping to just kill you and then get out. Guess ill just have to take this lovely little lady with me” He says, black eyes emotionless and unblinking. River moves towards her sister, but suddenly finds herself frozen, held in place by some unseen force. She can't do anything but watch as the demon drops something silver onto the ground, and then he and Melody vanish into thin air. 

The force holding River in place vanishes, and she lunges forward, but too late. Bobby enters the room behind her, having only just then noticed the commotion. He sees River kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down her face, Melody’s silver anti-possession charm dangling from her right hand. 

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
